


Getting Lucky

by rachoid



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe – America, Alternate Universe – College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Kim Hongjoong, Dildos, Enthusiastic Consent, Feelings Realization, First Time, Fluffy Ending, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Joong Likes Being Filled, Kang Yeosang Appears Once, Loss of Virginity, Love Bites, M/M, Masturbation, Mentioned Choi San, Mentioned Jung Wooyoung, Mild Hand & Finger Kink, Miscommunication, Porn with minimal Plot, Roommates, Smut, Top Park Seonghwa, Unsafe Sex, idk how else to tag that, mild jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29116404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachoid/pseuds/rachoid
Summary: Hongjoong is perfectly fine with having to share his college dorm with a roommate. But it isnotfine that his roommate ishot—like,ungodlylevels of attractive. And it doesn’t help that Hongjoong can’t seem to get a moment to himself in their shared dorm to really let out his pent up… uh,frustrations.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 14
Kudos: 343





	Getting Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm finally back with another Seongjoong fic! I'll be honest, I haven't really been active in the kpop community for a while now ~~mostly because my Harry Potter obsession has returned and I've been reading way too many Drarry fics.~~   
> This fic has been a WIP for about 4 months though and I just really wanted to finish it because I _live_ for College AU Seongjoong, especially if they're smutty. I like to think that this one is a tad bit more adventurous with the smut than [my last Seongjoong fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26230096), but I know I still have a tendency to fall into similar patterns when it comes to that... *sigh*.  
> Anyway, I plan to continute to write for ATEEZ and other kpop fandoms even if I'm not _as_ invested in them as I have been in the past. I still have a number of WIPs (mainly Seongjoong) that I plan to finish at some point.  
> Well, enough of my rambling. I hope you enjoy the fic, and comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!

It’s Friday evening and, as usual, Hongjoong is holed up in his dorm room, lying in bed and watching the latest popular drama everyone’s been raving about. He’s on the third episode, and so far he doesn’t really understand the hype. Turning his attention away from his laptop for a moment, he glances to his right at the bed opposite his. Seonghwa, his roommate, is perched on it, seemingly typing out a message on his phone.

Hongjoong doesn’t mind having a roommate, in fact he’s perfectly fine with it. He’s pretty lucky, too, because Seonghwa is actually really nice. A bit of a neat freak, but otherwise easy to live with. They’ve gotten along really well in the months since the semester started.

However, Seonghwa is also _really fucking hot,_ and that’s been quite the personal problem for Hongjoong. Maybe that in itself isn’t bad, but to top it off, he and Seonghwa’s schedules line up almost perfectly, to where Hongjoong never seems to have the dorm alone to himself for more than thirty minutes at a time. And _that’s_ really what’s eating at Hongjoong—the fact that he has to stare at his unbelievably attractive roommate is just adding fuel to the fire.

The fire, of course, meaning Hongjoong’s desperate need for some _alone time._ The kind that involves the supplies hidden expertly in a box under his bed and ideally more than thirty minutes. A month of nothing but quick jerk-off sessions in the shower has left him feeling immensely frustrated and, frankly, he really just wants something inside him again. Just thinking about how much fun he could have with his dildo is getting him a little too worked up, and he’s contemplating heading to the shower when Seonghwa clears his throat, getting his attention.

“My friends are begging me to come hang out with them tonight, so I guess I’m leaving for a while.” Seonghwa says, standing and quickly slipping on his shoes and jacket.

Surprised, Hongjoong pulls one of his AirPods out of his ear. “How long will you be gone?”

It’s an innocent enough question. If Seonghwa looks like he’s questioning Hongjoong’s motives, he can just make a comment about knowing when to worry if he doesn’t come back. He’s got to look after his roommate after all, right?

Thankfully, Seonghwa doesn’t skip a beat before answering. “I probably won’t be back sooner than midnight, knowing them. I’m sure they’ll want to hit up some bar or club.”

He already sounds tired at the thought. Hongjoong knows how it is, though, having friends that are always looking to party. Honestly, he’s surprised he hasn’t gotten a text from San or Wooyoung yet.

“Alright then, have fun.” Hongjoong gives his roommate a small smile, putting his AirPod back in, but he’s inwardly celebrating his soon-to-be freedom. He can’t _believe_ his luck.

He watches from his peripheral vision as Seonghwa turns, opens the door, and steps into the dorm hallway. The door shuts loudly behind him, and the sound of footsteps echoes down the corridor.

Hongjoong counts—one, two, three, four, five. Just to be safe.

Then he quickly tosses his laptop away and slides off the bed to crouch down beside it. He reaches far, far back into the corner underneath the bed, where a small box is waiting for him. _God,_ he’s been wanting to do this for so long. He pulls out the necessary supplies—lube, along with a modestly-sized dildo—and leaves them on the bed while he goes to clean up and wash his hands.

It doesn’t take long, and in record time, Hongjoong is lying naked on the bed with his legs spread open, pushing one lubed-up finger into his hole. He sighs as he slowly strokes his half-hard dick with his other hand, taking his time stretching himself. After all, this is probably the most time he’s going to have alone for a while again, so he wants to make it good. He’s fully hard when he slips a second finger in, spreading them in a scissoring motion, and he has to bite his lip to keep quiet as the stretch becomes more bearable and the slide of his palm along his cock gets easier. He tries curling his fingers slightly, looking for that one special spot, despite knowing that he’s never been able to reach it with his fingers alone before.

Just as he’s about to stop and grab the dildo beside him, he hears the unmistakable _beep_ of the door to the room unlocking and the knob turning. Hongjoong immediately panics, pulling his fingers out of himself and sliding under his sheets faster than he’s probably ever moved before in his life.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t seem like it was fast enough, because when he finally gets the courage to look over, Seonghwa is standing by the door with a shocked expression, his eyes averted to the other side of the room, away from Hongjoong.

After a moment, Seonghwa rushes to his nightstand, still not looking in Hongjoong’s direction. “S-sorry, I—uh, left my I.D. and—yeah—” He stammers, and Hongjoong can see the tint of red to his cheeks as he collects the plastic card.

Hongjoong just pulls the sheet over his head, his own face burning, before he finally hears Seonghwa walking away and the door closing.

He isn’t sure how long he lays there, mortified, hoping for the ground to just open up underneath him or a meteor to fall out of the sky and hit him so that he doesn’t have to face his roommate ever again. Because Hongjoong _knows_ Seonghwa probably saw everything, as the layout of their room would’ve given him a direct view of Hongjoong’s bed as soon as he opened the door. Hongjoong might be horny, but he’s not an exhibitionist, so by the time he stops wishing for death his boner is gone along with any desire of resuming his activities.

He quickly packs the stuff back in his box and replaces it before taking a long, hot shower to try and burn away the feeling of embarrassment. It doesn’t work, and Hongjoong spends the rest of his night curled up in bed, trying not to think about how he’s going to face Seonghwa in the morning. When said roommate eventually returns, cautiously opening the door and stepping inside, Hongjoong pretends to be asleep, laying on his side facing the wall. At some point, though, sleep mercifully takes him, letting him forget the horrors of his current situation.

***

Hongjoong dreads opening his eyes as soon as he comes back to consciousness the next morning. He can already hear Seonghwa, awake and typing something on his laptop.

He allows himself to lay there a moment longer, gathering his courage, but he eventually slides out of bed and plods to the bathroom, avoiding glancing at his roommate. After brushing his teeth and washing his face, he runs a hand through his bright blue hair to tame it just slightly. He doesn’t bother getting dressed yet, since he doesn’t plan to go out any time soon. Sure, he wishes he had an excuse to avoid the elephant in the room with him and Seonghwa, but he doesn’t—so he decides to stay in his sleepwear of a t-shirt and shorts for a while longer.

When he returns to his bed, Seonghwa has exchanged his laptop for his phone, probably scrolling through social media. Hongjoong mirrors him, taking his phone off the charger and checking his notifications.

With the two of them sitting on their respective beds and aimlessly playing on their phones, the awkwardness is palpable. Usually by now one of them would’ve said _something,_ whether it be an invitation to eat a late breakfast or just a “good morning.” Under different circumstances, Hongjoong definitely would’ve asked Seonghwa how his night out went.

Now, though, he sits quietly.

Seonghwa still hasn’t looked at him once.

Hongjoong doesn’t blame him.

After a while, the silence starts to get to him. He has to say something, has to apologize. He can’t deal with this for the rest of the semester. The two of them were getting along _so well._

Hongjoong takes a breath, puts his phone down, and looks at Seonghwa.

“Hey, listen…” He begins, and Seonghwa’s wide eyes finally snap up to meet his. “I’m sorry, for… that. I didn’t expect you to come back so soon. I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.”

Seonghwa puts his phone down, as well. “It’s fine. I, uh—I’m sorry, too, for making things weird. It’s just—” He cuts himself off, making a face like he almost said something he didn’t mean to.

“Just what?”

“Nothing, nothing. Anyway, I can understand. We don’t exactly get a lot of privacy in here, with our schedules lining up the way they do.” Seonghwa comments lightheartedly, and the air between them is suddenly much less tense.

Hongjoong groans, everything spilling out of him at once. “I know, right! I mean, getting off in the shower is fine, but it’s just not _enough._ I need something inside me—” He clamps his mouth shut, realizing that he’s definitely said too much.

Seonghwa doesn’t seem that bothered, though, simply raising a questioning brow at him. “If it’s like that, why don’t you do like every other college student and go find someone to hook up with, then?”

“I hate to break it to you,” Hongjoong says with a self-deprecating laugh. “but not everyone is as good-looking as you that they have people lining up to fuck them.”

“Even if this school _wasn’t_ filled with horny dudes ready to fuck anything with a pulse, I find it hard to believe that you’d have trouble getting someone.” Seonghwa replies maybe a little bit too confidently.

(No, Hongjoong definitely does _not_ blush at the thought that Seonghwa basically called him fuckable.)

Hongjoong looks down at his hands, both to hide his not-blush and because of what he’s about to admit. “Well, there’s also the fact that I, uh, haven’t actually ever slept with anyone before. And I’m not sure I want my first time to be with some random guy, you know?”

“Oh.” Seonghwa says quietly. “Yeah. For sure. You definitely want someone who you trust to… take it slow with you for your first time.”

There’s something about the way he says it that makes Hongjoong shiver, and the atmosphere shifts once again, this time laced with a very different kind of tension.

“Someone who’ll put your needs first, make sure you’re comfortable...” Seonghwa continues, and Hongjoong squirms at the eyes he can feel on him.

Seonghwa’s voice seems to get even deeper. “Someone who’ll take their time to figure out all your sensitive spots and what turns you on the most.”

Hongjoong’s dick is starting to take interest in the idea. “Don’t.” He whines into his hands, face heating from a combination of embarrassment and arousal. “I didn’t get to, um, finish what I started last night, so I’m kind of pent up, and this is putting all kinds of thoughts into my head.”

“You didn’t… last night… because of me?”

Hongjoong nods. “I was too mortified.”

 _“Oh._ Sorry…” Seonghwa apologizes, and Hongjoong shifts the way he’s sitting to make his dick less obvious in his thin shorts.

Of course, Seonghwa notices this. “Are you hard?” He asks straightforwardly.

“Uh—” Hongjoong hesitates, thrown by the blunt question. “Kind of…”

“Do you want me to help?”

 _“W-what?”_ Hongjoong sputters, but he looks up to see Seonghwa completely serious.

Seonghwa’s bed squeaks as he slides off of it, padding over to stand in front of where Hongjoong is sitting. His expression is casual, but there’s a flush of pink across his cheeks that shows he might not be as calm and collected about this as he seems.

He rubs his neck. “It’s kind of my fault, so, I mean, it’s the least I can do?” Fidgeting, he suddenly seems much less confident.

Hongjoong has to take a moment to process this, because he swears Seonghwa is offering to help him get off. If he were reasonable, maybe he would think twice about the situation, but unfortunately the fact that he basically edged himself last night and is now sporting a noticeable tent in his shorts means that he’s thinking more with his dick than his brain. That being said, he jumps at the opportunity.

“O-okay then.”

Seonghwa seems to perk up, crawling onto the bed beside Hongjoong. “Lay back.” He instructs, and Hongjoong slowly complies, resting his head against his pillow and nearly shaking with anticipation. He almost gasps as Seonghwa runs a hand up his thigh, spreading his legs apart slightly.

“Is… this okay?”

Hongjoong nods. “Y-yeah.”

Then, Seonghwa moves his hand up farther, palming Hongjoong over his shorts, and he makes a small noise of surprise at the initial contact. Seonghwa glances at him, checking his reaction as he eventually reaches into Hongjoong’s waistband to free his aching cock.

Hongjoong has to grip the sheets beside him when Seonghwa wraps a hand around his length and starts fully stroking him. The feeling of someone else’s hand on his dick is so new and fucking _amazing—_ and it doesn’t help that it’s _Seonghwa_ looking down at him while he works his long fingers over Hongjoong’s cock. He vaguely registers a gasp brush past his lips, too entranced by the soft hand working his shaft, then coming up to brush a thumb over the precome gathered at the tip.

Actually, the view of Seonghwa’s fingers curling elegantly around his dick puts a dangerous thought into his head—and suddenly he’s imagining exactly how else he could put those slender digits to use.

Hongjoong’s brain-to-mouth filter is definitely not working correctly, because he can’t stop himself from sharing his realization. _“God,_ I bet your fingers would feel so fucking good inside me.” He pants.

“Do you want to find out, then?” Seonghwa asks, sounding a little breathless himself.

“Fuck yes, _please.”_

Seonghwa retracts his hand, much to Hongjoong’s dismay. “Where’s your lube?”

“In a box under my bed. In the corner.” Hongjoong informs, and he takes a minute to calm down as Seonghwa retrieves it. He doesn’t really want to come as soon as the other starts fingering him.

After Seonghwa pulls the lube out of the box and tosses it on the bed, he settles back into position between Hongjoong’s legs. He hooks a finger into the waistband of Hongjoong’s shorts, giving the smaller man a look.

“Sure you want to do this?” Seonghwa asks softly.

Hongjoong thinks that he’s never been so sure of something in his _life,_ but he appreciates the other asking for confirmation. In that moment, though, he just _really_ wants something inside him, so he quickly agrees.

With that, Seonghwa tugs off his shorts and underwear. Maybe Hongjoong would’ve been more bashful about being so exposed, but he’s far too turned on to be shy anymore. And that’s probably a good thing, because Seonghwa doesn’t try to hide the way he takes in the view.

Hongjoong hears the snap of the bottle cap opening, and he watches as Seonghwa coats his fingers with the lube. Finally, Seonghwa scoots Hongjoong’s legs apart farther and presses a slick digit to his hole. He gasps lightly, a heady mixture of nerves and desperate anticipation.

Seonghwa pauses. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong says, sucking in a breath as the tip of Seonghwa’s finger presses into him.

He’s fingered himself enough that the sensation of being stretched isn’t foreign to him, so he relaxes and allows Seonghwa to slide the digit into him without much fanfare. That is, until he feels Seonghwa approach the furthest point Hongjoong can reach with his own fingers, and push past it ever so slightly.

 _“Oh.”_ He breathes when Seonghwa stills, digit completely sheathed in Hongjoong’s hole. “Your fingers are l-longer than mine.”

“Is it okay?”

Hongjoong sighs. “It’s _more_ than okay—fuck, keep going.”

Seonghwa works a second finger in much like the first, slowly and carefully, and uses his unoccupied hand to rub gentle circles where it rests on Hongjoong’s thigh. As Hongjoong gets used to it, he feels Seonghwa start to drag the digits in and out of him, pressing deeper. Seonghwa’s other hand moves to wrap around Hongjoong’s neglected cock, and he can’t help but arch slightly into the touch.

Hongjoong is already having to bite his lip to keep quiet, the combination of Seonghwa’s fingers inside him and the other hand working along his shaft enough to have him gripping the sheets tightly, his eyes fluttering shut. But then Seonghwa starts curling his fingers up, brushing against his prostate, and Hongjoong lets a moan slip out as it sends a jolt of pleasure thorough him.

Like a dam breaking, Hongjoong suddenly can’t keep his mouth shut. “Oh my _God,_ Seonghwa—”

When he pries his eyes open, Seonghwa is looking back at him, his lower lip caught between his teeth. Hongjoong drops his gaze, focusing first on the other’s hand fisting his cock, then to where Seonghwa’s fingers are pressed inside of him. Glancing further at where Seonghwa is kneeling, though, a bulge in the crotch of the other’s sweatpants catches his attention.

Seonghwa is very clearly hard. The thought that it’s because of _him_ does something to Hongjoong, because the next thing he knows is that he wants Seonghwa’s cock inside of him _very badly._

“Seonghwa.” Hongjoong tries, grasping at the hand around his dick and looking at Seonghwa desperately. _“Will you please fuck me?”_

The other stills in his movements, jaw set tightly, seemingly debating the answer even as his eyes remain fixed on Hongjoong, burning with arousal.

It looks like it takes a lot of control for Seonghwa to keep his voice level when he speaks. “I—are you sure?”

“Yes.” Hongjoong chokes out, his desperation only increased now that Seonghwa isn’t touching him. “I trust you. _Please,_ Seonghwa—"

Suddenly, Seonghwa leans down so that he’s hovering over Hongjoong, the two of them face-to-face. “Can I kiss you?” He asks in a whisper.

Hongjoong nods, not really thinking twice about the request, and Seonghwa hastily presses their lips together. It starts off controlled but quickly becomes much less so as Seonghwa’s hands roam Hongjoong’s body. He slides Hongjoong’s shirt up, and they separate just long enough for him to sit up and pull the garment off completely before Seonghwa is licking into his mouth again. After a moment, Seonghwa moves to Hongjoong’s neck. When he finds a particularly sensitive spot that causes Hongjoong to whine, he pays special attention to it, biting down slightly.

Between Seonghwa’s mouth on his neck and the friction of his painfully hard dick rubbing against the front of the other’s shirt, Hongjoong is just about at his limit.

“Please just fuck me already, Seonghwa I— _ah—_ I can’t—” He rasps.

Seonghwa sits up and takes a moment as he looks at the point of Hongjoong’s neck he was just attached to before replying a little breathlessly. “You know, I would’ve approached this differently if I knew we were going to go all the way…”

 _“Seonghwa_ for the love of God—” Hongjoong snaps, but it doesn’t have much bite. “I am going to start _begging_ you to stick your cock in me soon if you don’t just _do it.”_

Seonghwa, the fucker, has the audacity to _chuckle._ “Okay, okay—I’m getting there, I promise.” He reaches for the bottle of lube and pops the cap. “I’ve got to make sure you’re ready.”

“I _am,_ you just fingered me—”

“I’m going to add a third finger, just to make it easier for you to take me.”

Hongjoong really isn’t sure whether Seonghwa is just looking out for him, or if it’s meant to be a subtle brag about his dick size. Either way, he isn’t happy about having to wait.

Seonghwa pushes two fingers back into Hongjoong’s hole with ease before slowly pressing a third in alongside them. It’s really nothing new or special, but with how worked up Hongjoong is, the stretch has him groaning. When the third digit is in, Seonghwa starts working all of them in and out, the wet sounds of the lube punctuating every thrust. The other manages to find Hongjoong’s prostate again easily, and he very nearly comes from the sudden stimulation after so long.

Finally, _finally,_ Seonghwa slides his fingers out and yanks his own shirt over his head before removing his sweatpants. Hongjoong practically salivates at the sight of Seonghwa’s cock when he slips off his underwear too—it’s a respectable size, and just as unreasonably gorgeous as Seonghwa himself.

Just as he goes to reach for the lube again, Seonghwa pauses, realizing something. “Oh wait, hang on—I should have a condom somewhere—” He moves to get off the bed, but Hongjoong stops him with a hand on his arm.

“If you’re clean then fuck it. It’s my first time so you know I am.” He knows this isn’t the smartest idea, but he’s well past the level of horny where he can make rational decisions. “And I wanna feel you.”

It takes a moment before Seonghwa fixes his dark gaze back on Hongjoong, seemingly having made his decision. “Fuck it, then.” He nearly growls, leaning down again to press their lips together heatedly.

Hongjoong brings his arms up and wraps them loosely around Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him closer. With the slightly taller man flush against him, Hongjoong squirms at the feeling of their cocks touching and rolls his hips desperately, searching for some kind of friction. Seonghwa groans in response, pulling their mouths apart with a nibble to Hongjoong’s already puffy lower lip. Hongjoong lets his arms drop back to his sides as Seonghwa moves to sit up.

Giving Hongjoong a meaningful glance, Seonghwa repositions himself between the other’s legs. Hongjoong watches as he finally takes the lube, squeezing a generous amount into his palm. Seonghwa strokes himself a few times, spreading the lube along his shaft as his eyes rake over Hongjoong. He only looks away to line up the head of his cock with Hongjoong’s hole. Hongjoong whimpers slightly despite himself as Seonghwa pushes his knees up to get a decent angle. Infuriatingly, Seonghwa still doesn’t press into him.

Instead, he meets Hongjoong’s gaze with his own, pupils blown wide. “Are… are you absolutely sure—” He starts, voice thick with desire and the effort of holding himself back.

Hongjoong might be tempted to laugh at the situation if he wasn’t so desperate. “Fucking _yes,_ Seonghwa, _please.”_

Something about the words and the look Hongjoong gives him must reassure Seonghwa, because _finally,_ Hongjoong feels the head of Seonghwa’s cock breach him. Seonghwa punches out a breath as he slowly eases in further and further. The stretch isn’t awful, given Hongjoong’s experience and Seonghwa’s insistence on making sure he was prepped.

It’s _phenomenal,_ really—the slide, the heat. The way he can feel every inch of Seonghwa inside him as his hole takes the other’s thick cock. The way Seonghwa hovers above him with his lip between his teeth, scanning Hongjoong for any sign of discomfort.

Hongjoong’s eyes flutter shut of their own accord when he finally feels Seonghwa still, hips pressed flush against his thighs. Seonghwa leans down enough to press his lips to the crook of Hongjoong’s neck.

“Tell me when.” He mutters against the sweaty skin there, giving Hongjoong a moment.

And Hongjoong definitely has to take it. The feeling of Seonghwa’s cock throbbing inside of him, pressing hot against his walls, filling him up—is so much more intense than he could’ve imagined. _So_ much better than fucking himself with a dildo. Hongjoong vaguely realizes that he’s probably made a mistake, that nothing he can do solo will be able to satiate him after this. But it certainly doesn’t feel like a mistake right now, not with Seonghwa trying to keep his composure on top of him, pressing kisses into Hongjoong’s neck and rubbing his thumb soothingly into Hongjoong’s thigh.

As his muscles relax and adjust, Hongjoong wraps his arms around Seonghwa, pressing his palms into the other’s back to pull him closer. “Move.” He rasps eventually.

The first, hesitant thrust of Seonghwa’s hips has them both gasping, turning into outright moans as Seonghwa pulls out farther before pressing back in deeply. Hongjoong savors everything—the drag of Seonghwa’s cock inside him, the noises the other makes, the feeling of fingers pressed firmly into his thigh, almost bruising. It’s _incredible,_ and he wants _more._

He whines and brings his legs up to wrap around Seonghwa, ankles crossing over his lower back, forcing him deeper. Seonghwa apparently gets the message, because he seems to shed some of his remaining self-control, folding himself over Hongjoong more and changing the angle ever so slightly as he increases the pace.

When Seonghwa plunges back into him, Hongjoong immediately cries out in pleasure, Seonghwa’s dick finding his sweet spot. “ _Ah—there, Seonghwa—_ ” He tries, blunt nails scraping against Seonghwa’s skin.

“ _Fuck._ ” Seonghwa groans as he repeats the action, reducing Hongjoong to little more than a moaning mess. He presses their lips together sloppily before pulling back, breathing hard. “I wanted you like this _so_ badly… Couldn’t get the image of what I saw out of my head last night.”

Hongjoong doesn’t exactly know what to think about that, but his dick certainly does. A fresh wave of white-hot arousal spikes through him, his cock throbbing against his stomach, demanding attention. He removes a hand from where he’s clawing at Seonghwa’s back, wedging it between them to wrap around his length. Seonghwa makes a low noise, switching to one arm to hold himself up so that he can swat Hongjoong’s hand away with the other, taking over fisting Hongjoong’s cock in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts.

The additional stimulation is almost too much, Hongjoong’s now free hand dropping beside him to clutch at the sheets. He looks up at Seonghwa—dark hair falling in his face, the strands slightly damp with sweat. For a moment, their eyes meet, Seonghwa’s gaze swimming with a mixture of unguarded lust and an emotion that Hongjoong is far too distracted to put much thought into placing.

With every snap of Seonghwa’s hips, Hongjoong can feel his orgasm building, getting closer and closer to the edge. And the way Seonghwa is groaning, the movement of his hand over Hongjoong’s leaking cock falling out of sync with that of his dick pressing into Hongjoong, he’s not too far off either.

“C- _close, Seonghwa—_ ” He manages to warn.

“Me too.” Seonghwa says breathlessly. “Where do you want—”

Hongjoong cuts him off, impulsively tightening his legs around Seonghwa. “Inside.” He answers determinedly, and he’s pretty sure he feels Seonghwa’s cock twitch inside him.

“Oh _fuck—_ okay.”

It seems to spur Seonghwa on even further, his brow furrowing as he fucks into Hongjoong hard and fast, chasing his own release. A few more strokes and Hongjoong’s climax hits him full force, throwing his head back and arching off the bed as he comes onto his stomach and Seonghwa’s hand. He desperately clings to the sheets, Seonghwa’s name incoherently spilling over his lips like a mantra. At some point, he feels Seonghwa still, pressing deep inside him. Seonghwa’s head falls to Hongjoong’s chest as he comes, his cock jerking and spurting hot ropes into Hongjoong’s hole.

When he’s finally coherent after the most fucking _mind-shattering_ orgasm of his life, Hongjoong whimpers lightly at the fullness of Seonghwa’s softening cock still inside him. Seonghwa is slumped against him, breathing heavily, but Hongjoong can deal with that—since it means he gets to enjoy being filled for a moment longer. Eventually, Seonghwa groans and moves to pull out, but Hongjoong tightens his legs around him, making a noise of protest.

“I’m pretty sure I’m crushing you, so let me get up.” Seonghwa tries.

Hongjoong responds by wrapping his arms around Seonghwa’s neck and pulling him closer. “ _Mm,_ but I’m so full.”

“ _God._ ” Seonghwa’s breath hitches. “You’re…” He trails off.

Reluctantly, Hongjoong detaches his limbs from Seonghwa, allowing the other to flop next to him on the bed—at least as much as he can in the small space. Seonghwa’s cock slips out, and Hongjoong makes a rather embarrassing noise at the feeling of come leaking out of him. He turns to Seonghwa.

“That was fucking _amazing_.” Hongjoong rasps dazedly.

When Seonghwa’s eyes meet his, they seem to sparkle in the light coming from the window nearby. “Really?”

“Yeah.” Hongjoong chuckles. “But I almost hate you, because I don’t think I’ll be able to satisfy myself alone after that.”

“Well, you know… I wouldn’t mind if we did this again.” Seonghwa whispers, something strangely vulnerable in his tone.

_What the fuck, when did Hongjoong get so lucky? Is he dreaming? Maybe he needs to pinch himself to make sure…_

When Hongjoong doesn’t respond immediately, Seonghwa continues a bit more frantically. “I-I mean, just, while we’re roommates, we might as well help each other out—”

“Yeah, that sounds good.” Hongjoong finally manages to agree. In his post-orgasm stupor, he thinks a _roommate-with-benefits_ sounds like the perfect idea.

Seonghwa blinks. “Okay then.”

“Okay.” Hongjoong replies easily, then groans as he sits up and slides off the bed. “I call dibs on the shower first.”

There’s a halfhearted noise of affirmation from behind him, but Hongjoong is almost to the bathroom, cringing at the come drying on his stomach and dripping down his thighs.

***

True to Seonghwa’s suggestion, it’s nowhere near the last time the roommates find themselves on Hongjoong’s bed, bodies and lips pressed together feverishly. Whether Seonghwa or Hongjoong initiates it, they both seem to delight in their new sexual relationship. They get to know each other much more intimately than roommates typically should, the next few weeks passing in a blur of blowjobs, hickeys, and—for Hongjoong—a slowly increasing feeling of loneliness each night Seonghwa returns to his own bed after they have sex. He doesn’t quite understand _why_ he’s not completely satisfied with their activities, until suddenly he does.

It’s exactly three weeks to the day since their first time together when Hongjoong realizes just how fucked he is.

Hongjoong leaves his last class of the day, already contemplating whether he wants to jump Seonghwa _before_ or _after_ they get dinner. He’s making his way across campus when he catches a glimpse of a familiar dark-haired form leaning against a building, the mere sight sending an almost uncomfortable warmth through his chest. Seonghwa isn’t facing him, and is a fair distance away, but Hongjoong is far too versed in _Seonghwa_ —the lean expanse of his back, the curve of his neck, the tautness of his biceps under Hongjoong’s fingers—to not recognize him immediately. He’s just about to sneak up behind his roommate when he spots a blond head on the other side of Seonghwa, the two seemingly engaged in conversation. Walking to the side to get a better look at the man without being spotted staring, Hongjoong nearly falls over himself. There’s no other word for it, the man is _gorgeous._ He brushes a strand of long blond hair behind his ear gracefully, a light smile on his lips as he appears to be fully engrossed in whatever Seonghwa is saying. Suddenly, he _laughs,_ bringing a hand up to swat playfully at Seonghwa’s shoulder.

Feeling as if someone has just dumped a bucket of ice water on him, Hongjoong finally notices how closely they’re standing to each other. A brief glimpse of Seonghwa’s profile betrays a hint of the wide smile that Hongjoong can remember so vividly from all the times it’s been directed at him. From here, he can imagine the blond is just as captivated by that smile as Hongjoong is.

A lump forms in his throat threateningly, a dark and horrible feeling spreading through him and clutching at his heart. _Jealousy._

Hongjoong turns on his heel, quickly walking in the opposite direction toward the library. On the way, he forces his tears down as he berates himself—because _of course,_ he has apparently developed _feelings_ for Seonghwa. Just perfect.

***

Hongjoong holes himself up in a secluded corner of the library with his laptop, working on assignments that aren’t due for weeks with the most angsty Spotify playlist he can find blasting through his AirPods. He’s not sure how long he’s been there, only that he’s halfway done with a paper on a topic they haven’t even covered yet in class and his stomach is loudly protesting the divergence from his typical meal schedule. When his phone buzzes with a text from Seonghwa asking where he is and if he wants to get dinner, Hongjoong ignores it, flipping the phone face-down on the table.

After a while he starts to zone out, getting absorbed in the endless melancholy of sad songs and staring blankly at the Word document on his screen. He nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels someone sit down in the chair next to him before yanking his left AirPod out of his ear, stopping the music.

Hongjoong whips his head around, his face immediately twisting into an expression that likely betrays too many of his current emotions when he’s met with none other than Seonghwa himself.

He turns back to his laptop, forcing his voice and expression into one of casual apathy. “What are you doing here?” Hongjoong asks.

“I came to get you for dinner since you didn’t respond to my text, but it seems like you’re mad at me, so why?” Seonghwa sounds confused and almost hurt. Hongjoong tries to ignore that, lest the lump in his throat make an appearance again.

“Why do you think I’m mad at you?” He replies instead.

“Because when you saw it was me, you looked at me like I was a piece of gum stuck to your shoe.”

Hongjoong sighs quietly. “I’m not mad at you.” He answers, because it’s mostly true. He’s not mad at Seonghwa, he’s mad at himself for getting into a no-strings-attached relationship and somehow ending up wanting the fucking _strings._

“Good.” Seonghwa huffs, tugging gently on Hongjoong’s sleeve. “Let’s go to dinner then. Come on, you need to eat.”

And fuck if that doesn’t make Hongjoong have to fight back burning tears again. Why does he have to be so damn _caring?_

“Don’t you have anyone else to eat with?” He manages to choke out bitterly, finally turning to face Seonghwa for the first time when he thinks he has his emotions under control.

That was a mistake, because now Seonghwa is giving Hongjoong the look that reminds him of that sparkly-eyed, pleading emoji. “But I want to eat with you.”

Something in Hongjoong snaps at the cutesy, almost-flirtatious tone, and just like that, that ugly feeling of jealously comes back with a vengeance. Maybe he _is_ mad at Seonghwa, after all. This is probably just some kind of sick game for him. For all he knows, Seonghwa probably has a list of other guys to mess around with, and Hongjoong just happened to fall into his trap. God, he’s so fucking _stupid._

“What, your other little boy toy is busy, I guess?” He spits venomously before he can stop himself.

Seonghwa just blinks back at him, stunned. Then, he reaches over and shuts Hongjoong’s laptop, moving to put it in Hongjoong’s bag.

“What the fuck—”

Seonghwa fixes him with a serious glare. “Clearly we need to talk somewhere else. Let’s go.”

Not seeing that he has much of a choice, Hongjoong clenches his jaw and takes his bag from Seonghwa, allowing himself to be led out of the library.

***

By the time Seonghwa swipes his card to let the two of them into their room, Hongjoong’s boiling anger has receded to a low simmer. He steps inside hesitantly, moving to set his bag down carefully and give himself a precious few seconds before he has to face his roommate’s questions.

Sure enough, Hongjoong turns around to find Seonghwa perched on his bed, clearly waiting for Hongjoong to join him. Seonghwa once again eyes him with that confused and hurt expression as Hongjoong crosses the room and settles beside his roommate.

The other man wastes no time in his interrogation, turning toward Hongjoong scrutinizingly. “So, what was _that_ about?”

Something about the tone he uses sets Hongjoong on edge again, alarmingly quickly. “I didn’t peg you for the type to play stupid when someone discovers your little game.” He sneers weakly at his feet, which don’t quite touch the floor.

“What game are you referring to, exactly?” Seonghwa asks through gritted teeth, doing a very admirable job of controlling his temper despite the situation.

“I saw you with that hot blond guy earlier, he was hanging all over you.” Hongjoong spits out, meeting Seonghwa’s eyes spitefully. “And I doubt it’s just him. You probably have a dozen other guys at your beck and call. But having your roommate as one of your little toys was just too good an opportunity to pass up, huh?”

Seonghwa is deathly silent for what seems like an uncomfortably long time, until finally: “How in the absolute _fuck_ did you draw that conclusion?” He sounds more exasperated than outright furious, but Hongjoong doesn’t miss the way his hands are clenched on his thighs.

“It wasn’t hard to figure—” Hongjoong snaps, but Seonghwa holds a hand up to stop him.

“No, you know what, shut up.” _Now_ there’s a subtle touch of irritability to his tone. “You didn’t _figure out_ anything. I’m pretty sure the guy you saw me with was Yeosang, my _friend—_ nothing more.”

“Sure—”

Seonghwa actually raises his voice slightly, which only serves to get Hongjoong even more riled up. “And I don’t appreciate you insinuating that I would be the type of person to manipulate people like that! Why would you think that I—”

“Because you’re _you!”_ Hongjoong seethes. “You’re hot and _suspiciously_ perfect! And then you make me trust you enough to let you fuck me and start this— _fuckbuddy_ situation!” He can’t manage to keep the snarl out of his voice in regard to their arrangement.

“And it’s exactly that.” Seonghwa retorts, a sudden, cold edge to his voice. “So why are you so worried about it?”

Well past the point of restraint, Hongjoong probably couldn’t stop the next words from coming out of his mouth if he tried. “Because I apparently developed stupid _feelings_ for you, like a fucking _idiot!”_ Angry tears burn behind his eyes as he chokes on the last word.

Seonghwa’s face goes from it’s contorted, irritated scowl to pure shock almost instantaneously. If Hongjoong didn’t have blood rushing in his ears and a lump in his throat, he might’ve laughed at the abrupt change. Since he does, though, he casts his eyes down toward his lap.

There’s a long moment of silence, the only sound being Hongjoong’s steadying breaths—an attempt to reign in his emotions. Finally, Seonghwa speaks up in a whisper.

“You’re jealous.” A statement rather than a question. “You like me, and you’re jealous.”

Hongjoong doesn’t think he has it in him to argue any more. “I guess so.” He confirms wearily.

“Be my boyfriend.”

Hongjoong isn’t sure what kind of reply he expected from Seonghwa, but it certainly wasn’t _that._ He nearly gives himself whiplash as he snaps his head up to look at the other man. Seonghwa meets his eyes with no remnants of their argument shown in his expression, instead replaced with something more surprised and… hopeful?

“ _What?”_ Hongjoong questions dumbly.

Somehow, Seonghwa’s face softens even further. “I like you too. A lot. I have since, like, the first week we moved in.” His cheeks are beginning to flush with the confession, and if that’s not the most _endearing_ thing Hongjoong has ever seen—

Wait. Seonghwa likes him back? _Has_ liked him?

“…You liked me even before we had sex?” He’s not sure why that’s the first question out of his mouth, but he chalks it up to the jarring shift in emotion.

“Yeah. That night… seeing _that,_ and then getting to…” Seonghwa trails off, running a hand through his hair. “It was so much more than I expected, and when it was over I panicked because I didn’t want to confess and scare you off, so I tried to play it off as a casual thing.”

“I just thought that was all you wanted from me, so when I realized I wanted more… Fuck, Seonghwa, I’m sorry for getting so worked up. Like you said, I was a jealous idiot.” Hongjoong sighs, thoroughly exhausted and ashamed of himself.

A hand comes to rest on top of Hongjoong’s, and he turns his attention back to Seonghwa. “I didn’t say you were an idiot.” Seonghwa smirks playfully.

Hongjoong laughs at that, at the easy friendship and chemistry that he was so sure they had lost. He feels the remaining tension and anger dissipate, only to be left with a fluttery feeling in his stomach and the distracting warmth of Seonghwa’s hand on his. Seonghwa smiles back at him—that gorgeous, blinding smile that has Hongjoong’s heart skipping a beat.

“Ask me again.” Hongjoong says when he catches his breath.

Seonghwa blinks, suggesting that he had been distracted by something. “Huh?”

“Ask me to be your boyfriend.”

“ _Oh.”_ Seonghwa replies, smiling widely again. “Hongjoong, will you _please_ be my boyfriend?”

“Absolutely.” Hongjoong answers, eagerly bringing his free hand up to cup Seonghwa’s cheek and leaning in, pressing their lips together.

Seonghwa kisses back just as eagerly, but despite that, the kiss is tender—much more so than those they’ve shared before, in the heat of the moment. Hongjoong moves closer to Seonghwa, and they separate their hands, Seonghwa’s finding a place on Hongjoong’s waist. Hongjoong threads his fingers through Seonghwa’s hair, pulling them even closer and deepening the kiss.

Hongjoong can’t help but want _more,_ even as Seonghwa slides his tongue into Hongjoong’s mouth exploratorily. He swings a leg over so that he’s straddling Seonghwa’s lap, facing him. Seonghwa’s hands automatically move to his hips to hold him in place.

Both of them are breathing heavily and half-hard when Hongjoong breaks away to mouth at Seonghwa’s jaw and down to his neck. Seonghwa jerks his hips up and tightens his grip as Hongjoong focuses on the juncture between Seonghwa’s neck and shoulder, a red mark blooming beautifully on his skin.

“ _Mm…_ Wanna ride you.” Hongjoong murmurs lowly, moving his lips closer to Seonghwa’s ear.

The noise that Seonghwa makes in response goes straight to Hongjoong’s dick, and he grinds down, seeking friction from the press of their clothed erections together. It’s nowhere _near_ enough for either of them, so Seonghwa wastes no time in pulling Hongjoong’s shirt over his head. He nips possessively at Hongjoong’s collarbones and down his chest, adding to the small number of remaining love bites from their previous activities.

Seonghwa moves his left hand up to Hongjoong’s shoulder, trailing lightly down his arm to take his hand, entwining their fingers. “I hope you know that I won’t be able to keep my hands off of you now that you’re mine.”

“Does that mean I’ll finally get to fall asleep and wake up in your arms?” Hongjoong asks, somewhere between teasing and sincere, with a hint of lust.

Seonghwa chuckles. “For you, I’ll gladly endure the struggle of squeezing two people into a twin-sized bed.”

Hongjoong smiles widely, leaning in and resting his forehead to Seonghwa’s for a moment as they hold each other’s gaze.

It’s Seonghwa that inevitably breaks first, growling as he moves to reclaim Hongjoong’s lips. But it’s Hongjoong that takes it further, reaching down to pull the other’s shirt off before tossing it away impatiently.

“Get these off, too.” Hongjoong orders, tugging at the button of Seonghwa’s jeans to indicate them. “I’ll go get the lube.” With that, he slides off of the other man’s lap.

When Hongjoong turns back after retrieving the lube, Seonghwa is deliciously nude and sitting on his bed with his back against the wall. Hongjoong tosses the lube to him before hurriedly divesting himself of his own remaining clothes. He slinks over to the bed after, crawling onto Seonghwa’s lap again and resuming their position from earlier but with much less fabric separating them. They exchange a heated look once they’re facing each other again. Seonghwa grabs Hongjoong’s waist and brings him closer, causing them to groan when their cocks press against one another.

“You’re so gorgeous.” Seonghwa says as he leans in to trail kisses down Hongjoong’s neck.

Hongjoong hums appreciatively, sliding his hand from Seonghwa’s shoulder to grip his hair and tug at the strands gently. “That’s very sweet, but I _really_ need something inside me now.”

With that, Seonghwa snatches the bottle of lube from the bed beside them and feverishly slicks up his fingers. Hongjoong readjusts himself on the other’s lap, raising up on his knees slightly and leaning forward, using Seonghwa’s shoulders for leverage. He meets Seonghwa’s eyes as he feels the first press of a cool finger against his rim.

Slowly, Seonghwa works him open, occasionally pressing his lips to Hongjoong’s and stifling the sighs and pants coming from the smaller man. Hongjoong drops his head to Seonghwa’s shoulder with the first brush against his prostate, shivering at the rush of pleasure and heat pulsing in his groin.

Seonghwa barely has three digits inside him before Hongjoong can’t wait any longer. “I’m ready. Need your— _ah—_ cock in me.”

Hongjoong ignores the feeling of emptiness as Seonghwa removes his fingers. Instead, he busies himself by reaching down to grab Seonghwa’s dick, kneeling above it and positioning it against his hole. Seonghwa makes a choking sound as Hongjoong sinks down languidly, his eyes fluttering shut as he eases the other’s cock deep inside him, stretching him open. Once he’s fully seated, Hongjoong stills, nails digging into Seonghwa’s skin as he adjusts.

“Take your time.” Seonghwa reminds him breathily, even as his grip tightens on Hongjoong’s hips.

Hongjoong moves a hand to the back of Seonghwa’s neck, pulling him in and kissing him deeply. It’s a great distraction, allowing him to relax and let the burning stretch ease. After a moment, Hongjoong rolls his hips experimentally and Seonghwa gasps, breaking their kiss. Hongjoong sits back slightly and takes his time pushing up onto his knees until just the head of Seonghwa’s cock is inside him before sinking down again, enjoying as every inch of Seonghwa breaches him. He does this a couple more times—riding Seonghwa unhurriedly, memorizing the feeling and the heat of his walls stretched around Seonghwa’s length.

When Hongjoong raises up for the third time, Seonghwa lets out a broken moan. “I know I said to take your time, but _please._ ”

“Sorry.” Hongjoong manages, not actually sounding very sorry. He sits down again with slightly less control. “ _Fuck—_ I just love the feeling of you filling me up.”

“You’re going to _kill_ me.” Seonghwa responds huskily, and Hongjoong can almost feel him trembling with want.

Hongjoong gives in, then. He pushes himself up and slides home again, gradually increasing the pace until he’s enthusiastically bouncing on Seonghwa’s cock, each thrust drawing soft sounds from his lips. A slight adjustment of his hips has Hongjoong nearly screaming when the head of Seonghwa’s cock finds his prostate. His legs tremble with exhaustion, and Seonghwa must notice, because he starts canting his hips up to meet Hongjoong halfway, guiding him.

The two grasp at each other feverishly, the wet sounds of skin on skin and their panting breaths filling the silence as they both chase their release. The barely-there friction against Hongjoong’s dick where it’s pressed between their stomachs is maddening, the combination of it and Seonghwa’s cock hitting his prostate enough to push him right to the edge, but no further. He whines. He needs _more,_ he needs—

His desperate whine must have communicated more than he thought, because Seonghwa wraps a hand around Hongjoong’s cock, setting an almost brutal pace as Hongjoong continues to fuck himself on the other’s length. He squeezes his eyes shut, failing to hold back his broken moans as he feels his orgasm build.

“ _S—so close, fuck._ ” Hongjoong whimpers.

Seonghwa pulls Hongjoong down so his mouth is right by the smaller man’s ear. _“Come for me.”_ He pants, clearly on the edge himself.

And Hongjoong thinks that just might be the single most arousing thing he’s ever heard in his life. Sure enough, though, another snap of Seonghwa’s hips and Hongjoong tenses and comes with a cry, Seonghwa holding Hongjoong down to bury himself to the hilt and shuddering his release not a moment later. Sweaty, sticky, and sated, Hongjoong drops his head to rest in the crook of Seonghwa’s neck as they catch their breath.

“God, that was so fucking hot.” Seonghwa rasps, starting to press soft kisses to the side of Hongjoong’s face.

With some effort, Hongjoong sits up to look at Seonghwa. “Yeah, but I don’t even want to _think_ about how sore I’m going to be tomorrow.”

“That’s a problem for tomorrow, then.” Seonghwa chuckles. “For now, how about a shower?”

“Sounds good. Together?”

Seonghwa leans in, connecting their lips tenderly. “Together.”

Later that night, Hongjoong doesn’t hesitate to pull Seonghwa into his bed. He falls asleep easily in Seonghwa’s arms, the two of them pressed tightly into the small space.

Seeing Seonghwa blink his eyes open beside him the next morning, warm sunlight caressing his features, Hongjoong once again wonders how he got so lucky.


End file.
